This invention relates, in general, to roofing apparatus and, in particular, to an apparatus for applying lap sealant.
More specifically, without restriction to the particular use which is shown and described, this invention relates to an apparatus for applying lap sealant having a unique frame that is supported on wheels and carries a supply of lap sealant and a pressurized agent for delivering the sealant to a nozzle. The nozzle is positioned along the side of one of the wheels of the apparatus to enable the user visually to observe the application of sealant compound to a seam. The apparatus of the invention provides for increased efficiency and effectiveness of applying a lap sealant with significant savings in cost and time for completing a particular roofing installation.
One kind of roofing now commonly utilized employs the positioning of large sheets of Neoprene membranes on a roof. The membranes are applied from rolls and the edges of adjoining sheets overlap each other for approximately three or more inches. For purposes of sealing the layers of membrane applied to the roof, it is necessary that the seams of overlapping edges be sealed by a suitable substance, such as a well-known lap sealant. In the past, lap sealants were applied by a roofer manually applying sealant by a caulking gun or other implement. This hand application of lap sealant to seams results in a labor intensive operation that is physically taxing and time consuming to complete. In the past, no suitable lap sealant apparatus has been developed which allows the time and effort of applying lap sealant to be significantly reduced.